happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giggles
Giggles is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. Character Bio Giggles is a pink chipmunk who has a white diamond-shaped marking, a white oval on her torso, and wears a big red bow on her head. She has the personality of a young girl, as she enjoys frolicking through flowers, having tea parties with Petunia, ice skating, and having a shy and sweet demeanor. Her name comes from her habit of giggling often. She appears to be allergic to roses which were revealed in her Valentines Smoochie. Giggles is one of the primary characters who is just a lonely girl. She becomes Cuddles' girlfriend. She may have also been one of the first characters to be created along with Lifty and Shifty. Giggles is a very affectionate character and is often seen hugging, kissing, and playing with the other characters. However, she does not seem to be really compatible with Flippy (even if they were seen dating in On My Mind). She's also been seen with others characters. She was supposed to go on the Love Bites episode Cold Hearted she was seen with Cro-Marmot. ''She is best friends with Petunia, as seen in ''Eyes Cold Lemonade and Gems the Breaks where both seem to run a lemonade stand together. She is also good friends with Lumpy, usually being seen in quite a few episodes with him. Her deaths usually involve being crushed, her chest or her head (mostly sliced off, or somethings are ripped out of it). One of her most gruesome injuries is in Eyes Cold Lemonade where her face is sliced off by a sign and lemonade is spat in her face (by Petunia). Despite this, she doesn't die in the aforementioned episode.'' '' In the episode ''Every Litter Bit Hurts'', Giggles is shown to have an environmentalist personality, as she constantly got mad at Lumpy for doing things that harmed the environment, such as him dumping the trash in his garbage truck into the lake, tossing dynamite into the lake to catch fish, and cutting down a tree just to make a toothpick. She is also considered as a damsel in distress. When she's in trouble, Splendid usually comes to the rescue, but injures or kills her in the process. For example, in From Hero to Eternity, Splendid explodes Cuddles and ruptures Giggles' eardrums. In another example, he accidentally decapitates her in Helping Helps while trying to rescue her from a flood. But on occasion, she can act the hero, like in Dunce Upon a Time '', where she tries but fails to rescue the other characters destined for a gruesome fate. Even though she dies a lot like Cuddles and Toothy, she has survived in ''Stayin' Alive (debatable), Happy Trails pt. 1, Tongue Twister Trouble, Eyes Cold Lemonade, From Hero to Eternity, '(debatable)' We're Scrooged, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Concrete Solution, Let it Slide, Ipso Fatso, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (debatable), Wipe Out, Dunce Upon a Time, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Chew Said a Mouthful, Milk Pong, Cold Hearted, Sea of Love, the YouTube Live Episode, Swelter Skelter, I Nub You, Sight Kringle, Star Kringle, Oh Xmas Tree, and the HTF Break Shorts Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat, YouTube Copyright School,'' Butter Me Up, Put Your Back Into It, [[Spare Tire|''Spare Tire]], Dream Job, Blind Date ''and Claw. Giggles' Episodes Famous Deaths *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Helping Helps *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Home is Where the Hurt is *Double Whammy Part 1 *Something Fishy Starring Roles # Spin Fun Knowin' Ya # Helping Helps # Stayin’ Alive # Boo Do You Think You Are? # You're Bakin' Me Crazy # Snow What? That’s What! # This is Your Knife # Happy Trails pt. 1 # Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark # Flippin’ Burgers # Eyes Cold Lemonade # Better Off Bread # Blind Date # Giggles' Valentine Smoochie # From Hero to Eternity # Every Litter Bit Hurts # Dunce Upon a Time # Home is Where the Hurt is # The Carpal Tunnel of Love # New Season Teaser Featuring Roles #Banjo Frenzy ('Pilot Episode') #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Ipso Fatso #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Snow Place to Go #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #Blast From the Past #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Aw Shucks! #Wipe Out #Letter Late than Never #I've Got You Under My Skin #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Ski Patrol #YouTube Live Episode #Milk Pong #We're Scrooged! #Something Fishy #Swelter Skelter #See You Later, Elevator #YouTube Copyright School #Royal Flush #Breaking Wind #All In Vein #You're Kraken Me Up #Buns of Steal #Put Your Back Into It #Spare Tire Appearance Roles # I Get a Trick Out of You # Let It Slide # Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! # And the Kitchen Sink # Don't Yank My Chain (as a hula girl figurine) # Concrete Solution # As You Wish # Gems the Breaks # Wingin' It # Easy Comb, Easy Go # Junk in the Trunk # Double Whammy Part 1 # Wrath of Con # I Nub You # YouTube 101: Subscriptions (as a cardboard cutout) # By the Seat of Your Pants # Buns of Steal # Dream Job HTF Break Roles # Deck the Halls # We Wish You # Happy New Year # Take Your Seat # Butter Me Up # Claw Love Bites Roles # Cold Hearted # Sea of Love # On My Mind Kringle Roles # Kringle Tree # Kringle Feast # Kringle Karols # Sight Kringle # Star Kringle Occupations and Careers ''For more information, see List of Occupations #Girl Scout - You’re Baking Me Crazy #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Waitress - Concrete Solution #Environmentalist Leader - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Genie - As You Wish #Nurse - Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Student - Something Fishy #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants Fates Deaths #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode): Head gets sliced off by Lumpy's banjo. #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya: Flung off a merry-go-round, sliced in half by a piece of wood, and impaled through the heart with handle. #Helping Helps: Splendid flies under a tree with her, accidentally decapitating her. #Stayin' Alive!: Giggles gets a teapot stuck in her head and hot tea possibly burns her brain (debatable). #Boo Do You Think You Are: Sliced in half by a pendulum. #You’re Baking Me Crazy: Lumpy accidentally launches an eggbeater at her, mutilating her eyes and brain. #Snow What? That’s What: Impaled through her eyes and face by icicles on top of a tree. #This is Your Knife: Flippy strangles her with Cuddles’ intestines. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Gets stung by jellyfish, has an allergic reaction and eventually succumbs to hypothermia. #Flippin’ Burgers: Flippy squeezes ketchup and mustard into her ears which comes out her nose, causing her to suffocate. #Class Act: Dies in a school explosion. #Better Off Bread: (1) Her back is broken when Splendid rescues her and the skin on her head is torn off when Splendid flies too quickly. (2) Falls off a cliff when Splendid goes back in time and refuses to rescue her. It is assumed she broke all her bones. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in truck crash, revived as zombie and killed again when zombie Flippy’s brain explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: Burnt to death due to the heat released by Lumpy’s Christmas lights. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Buried in avalanche, as her bow can be seen in the background when Disco Bear pokes his head out the snow before getting planked (debatable). #Kringle Tree: Lumpy accidentally hacks her face with an axe. #Kringle Feast: Killed in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Kringle Karols: Burns alive when the candle she's holding fall on her, lighting her head on fire (debatable). #Ski Patrol: Her organs (and other items) pop out of her chest after Lumpy improperly performs open heart surgery on her. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Lands on the ground with so much force, her spine is forced out of her neck. #And the Kitchen Sink: Run over by Pop’s SUV. #Doggone It: Skinned and mauled by Whistle. #Who’s to Flame: Burns to death (death not seen). #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Mole stabs her heart out with a litter stick. #Snow Place to Go: Crushed by a burning mast. #Gems the Breaks: Hit by a massive wave of Splendid’s vomit. #Mime to Five: Mauled by killer ducks. #Blast from the Past: (1) Crushed by dump truck. (2) Squeezed to death by swing. (3) Same fate from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #See What Develops: Skin and flesh ripped off by Splendid’s speed. #Idol Curiosity: Crushed by earthquake. (Idol Induced) #Home is Where the Hurt is: Shredded in half by loose nails after sliding down a stair banister. #Aw, Shucks: Brain crushed out by giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Sweater shrinks, forcing her head off. #Wingin' It: Shredded by plane engines. #I’ve Got You Under My Skin: Head impaled on Sniffles’ shrinking machine. #Junk in the Trunk: Lumpy accidentally puts a poster over her, suffocating her to death. #Double Whammy pt. 1: Bones and organs to be yanked from her body through her eye sockets by a plane's propellers. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Impaled through the mouth by a pipe, along with Cuddles. #Wrath of Con: Head melted by a lightsaber. #Something Fishy: Eaten alive by Russell's killer fish (heard, but death not seen) #See You Later, Elevator: Crushed by a detached elevator. #Happy New Year: Crushed by the chandelier above (death not seen) #On My Mind: Dies from having thorns of a rose run through her brain. (due to Flippy) #Royal Flush: Sliced to pieces by poker cards. #New Season Teaser: Beheaded by Flippy. #Breaking Wind: Impaled on a set of pitchforks and many other sharp objects land on her and is decapitated by a shovel. #All in Vein: Crushed like a soda can by Lumpy. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Impaled through the back. #You're Kraken Me Up: Beheaded by a giant squid. #Buns of Steal: Cut in half by delivery truck wall. (due to Lifty and Shifty) #Cubtron Z: Body splattered onto a building by Cubtron #Spare Tire: Cut in half by numerous traffic signs (but revived later). Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed in the explosion from Flippy's Bomb. (Death not shown) #Giggles Bumper: Face melted with popcorn butter, as she screams in pain. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Cut in half by an axe. (Death not shown) #Ice Slide: Ran over by Cro-Marmot. #Sounds like April 2006 Calendar: Head explodes when Cuddles plays a trumpet close to her ear. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when she falls to the ground. (Death not seen) #February 2005 Calendar: Impaled by 11 love arrows from outside the screen. #March 2005 Calendar: Apparently squished, along with Toothy and Cuddles. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in ''Kringle Feast''. #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in ''Double Whammy Part 1''. #February 2008 Calendar: Impaled through the head and mouth by a pole. #June 2008 Calendar: Top of her head comes off along with her mortar board. #Spring is in the Air March 2009 Calendar: Falls to her death down a cliff. #Easter Egghead April 2009 Calendar: Head is cracked like an egg. #Un-named Wallpaper: She and Toothy play with a bomb. It can be assumed she and Toothy died. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes (Death not seen) #Valentine Smoochie Flowers: Tries to stop her sneeze by covering her nose, but it blows her brain out the back of her head. #Valentine Smoochie Cupid: Shot by about a dozen arrows from outside the screen. #Valentine Smoochie Note: Envelope cuts her tongue in half. Dies of massive blood loss. #TV Series DVD Vol. 2 Extras menu: Crushed by the fridge door. Seen in Arcade Games #Hot Potato: Dies in the explosion #Fire Escape: Falls to her death. #Strandead: Gets eaten by a shark (if can no longer stay on air), has her intestines tied around a buoy (if landed on a buoy), has her eye got impaled by Mole's umbrella (if won). #Stay On Target: Impaled by darts (death not seen). #Ice Slide: Gets hit by Cro-Marmot's ice block. #Dumb Ways to Die: Suffers a fatal jellyfish sting. Seen in comics #HTF Comic 3: Killed by Mime's falling unicycle. #Just Plane Silly: Eyes sliced out her sockets from a paper plane. #Hear Today Gone Tomorrow: Brain shot out of her head. #Making a Good Bleed: Killed in a car explosion. #Puppy Love: Torn apart by puppies. #Pretty in Shrink: Suffocated by shrinking sweater. Injuries #Helping Helps: She had an unexplained broken leg for the duration episode. #Stayin’ Alive: Shards of broken teapot get lodged in her face. #You're Baking Me Crazy: Got hit in the face with Lumpy's iron. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Face thrashed off horribly and burned by lemonade. #Kringle Karols: Throws a candle in the air, and her head sets on fire. #Class Act: Sandbag falls on present costume she is wearing, cutting her face off. Killed later by explosion. #From Hero to Eternity: Suffers ear damage (possibly permanent deafness) when Splendid causes an explosion. Later, the top of her head is burnt by lava. #Wipe Out: Kisses Cro-Marmot, but lips stick to ice. She tries to pull them off, but they get torn off. #Home is Where the Hurt is: (Before Death) Attacked by Objects and Privates get scraped by nails when sliding down a banister. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Slips backwards and cracks her head on a mailbox when she pulls off the door knob. #Cold Hearted: Eyes get stuck on Cro-Marmot's block of ice. They get torn out of their sockets when she pulls her head off the ice. #Sea of Love: Facial skin ripped off by an angler fish. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. # Swelter Skelter: Skin on backside was peeled off and melted while sliding down a hot slide. #Holidazed & Confuzed: Burned by fire. #See You Later, Elevator: (Before death) Slightly burned (along with Lumpy). #Sight Kringle: Her eye got impaled. #Butter Me Up: Hot butter splashes on her face, melting one of her eyeballs and severely burning her skin. #Breaking Wind: (Before death) Impaled on a set of pitchforks and many other sharp objects land on her. #All in Vein: (Before death) Body stabbed with straws by Lumpy, blood partially drained into a sink. Additional #Winter Break DVD: Christmas light exploded in her face, sending shards of glass in her eye. She runs away screaming. #iPod Podcast Cover/ Blood Sample AB: Eye impaled by a safety pin. #Happy Killers: Scratched all over by Mittens/Honey. #ConGRADulations Wallpaper: Impaled in the eye by a pencil. #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Burnt by Flippy. Number of Kills Additional *Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: She pushes Lumpy and kills him somehow. Survival Rate *Internet series: 41.57% *TV series: 31% * Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites: 69% * Total Rate: 45% Trivia *In the First Blood DVD, it says that Giggles enjoys crossword puzzles. *Despite being the character with the second-most appearances in the series, she has not died as much as Cuddles, Toothy, or Petunia. On the other hand she is in third place on appearances in the TV series. *She did not appear in Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, Wishy Washy, Take a Hike, A Hole Lotta Love, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek, In a Jam and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2). *She is the first to die in the entire series (Banjo Frenzy) the 2nd and the 4th internet season. *Most people mistake her for a bear, because the creators never gave her a tail. *She is the only main character that is pink other than her mom. *In "Crazy Disco", Giggles and Cuddles were seen wearing a bikini (even though Cuddles is a boy). In the updated version, Disco Inferno, they don't wear one. *Giggles and Petunia work as waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *Giggles is one of the playable characters in the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *In Giggles' Smoochie, all the blood spatters are heart-shaped. *She is allergic to roses as seen on her Smoochie. *Petunia, who is Giggles closest friend, is also her most frequent victim. *She was listed as a featuring role in the episode, Peas in a Pod, although she didn't appear in that episode. This is because they were originally supposed to have Giggles in this episode but replaced her with Petunia. *She has the second highest number of appearances (after Lumpy). *She's one of the only four main female characters. The others are Petunia, Flaky, and Lammy *She is the only character who has seen Lumpy naked, in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. *In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, she didn't have the marking on her forehead. She also didn't have it in her season 1 pop-up, even though the marking was present within the episodes. *Giggles, along with Cuddles, Flaky, Lifty and Shifty, appears in all three episodes of "One Foot in the Grave". *She is the only character who didn't drive a car yet. *She has a pet cat which is seen in Junk in the Trunk and Something Fishy. *Giggles likes heart patterns on everything and her favorite color is pink, also she has pink fur. *She is the first victim of Lumpy, Splendid and Disco Bear (debatable). *She is the most frequent victim of Splendid, Sniffles and Flaky. *In all 3 episodes Disco Bear starred in in the TV episodes, Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky appeared as well and survived in them. *She is the one who gets paired up with the male characters the most. *Giggles is also the character mainly used for valentine episodes and love themes; she has been seen with Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Pop, Cub, Splendid, and other male characters except for Cuddles. *Cuddles has a crush on her. *In the TV series, Lumpy appeared in all of her starring roles. *She is the only female who has a Blood Fest. *Giggles originally had a tail like most chipmunks. *Her original design is similar to that of Petunia's. Many fans believed that she was an early version of Petunia in Banjo Frenzy. *There was a running goof with Giggles in Season 1: when they show Giggles' starring title card during the theme, Giggles' diamond shaped head marking isn't visible until she appears in the episode. *She has always kills Lifty, Shifty and Nutty in the episodes where all of them appear together. *She is one of the few characters so far that have killed Cro-Marmot. The others are Lumpy, Nutty, Splendid, and a pterodactyl. *She along with Splendid, made a lot of kills in Wrath of Con.'' *She was originally supposed to be blue and have a tail as seen in Banjo Frenzy. *Giggles is the only character to have been the only featuring role of a TV episode. *She mostly survives out of the episodes she only appears in not features. *Giggles is the first character to die in the second and fourth season *Both Giggles and Petunia have had many injuries and deaths to do with fire *She is one of the only two characters whose parent is shown. However, Cub's dad Pop is mostly seen, hence their names. *She is the only female character who did not survive her debut. It is not known if Petunia survived her debut, but it is known that Flaky and Lammy survived theirs, respectively. * Giggles was seen wearing roller skates twice: when she worked as a waitress at the Happy Tree Cafe in [[Concrete Solution|''Concrete Solution]], and when she was just rollerskating for fun in ''Buns of Steal''. See Also *Giggles' Mom *Genie Giggles *Cuddles-Giggles Relationship *Giggles' Relationships zh:Giggles Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:Main Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters